


I'll Miss You

by SkylentBlue



Series: Missing You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitter AU, M/M, Underage!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, older!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylentBlue/pseuds/SkylentBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a curious kid, and Louis holds the answers to all</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Miss You

When Harry was 10, his mom got him a babysitter. At the time, Louis was only 14. He needed the money, and Anne was willing to give it. Besides, Louis' mom was very good friends with her, and the bike ride to the house counted as much needed exercise.

 

Harry never quite grew out of his "Why?" stage. He was very curious about everything. He wanted to know how things are made, how they got to be, and why are they there. He's spent endless times reading about random and useless facts. But to him, they answered all of his questions.

 

Harry was fascinated by Louis. This was because Louis held all of his answers. Anything Harry would ask, Louis knew the answer to. "How do you make the color purple?" he had asked one night. "You mix red and blue." He said. "Really?"

 

Not to mention he wasn't bad to look at either. He had pretty blue eyes, pretty hair, pretty mouth, gorgeous body. You could say Harry started developing a little crush on the older boy.

 

When Harry turned 14, he knew. He knew he was gay, because the thought of girls sounded icky to him. All of his friends were talking about girls and "checking them out". All Harry could think about was Louis coming over to help him with his homework.

 

So, he decided to ask Louis about it.

 

"Hey." he started.

 

"Yeah?" Louis said turning to him. He muted the TV and turned to him. He loved that. When he talked to him he would always give him his undivided attention. (and he only did that to Harry. He noticed)

 

"I have a few questions." he said, suddenly it got hot in the room.

 

"Well, shoot." he said.

 

"Umm, so. I discovered something the other day…" he trailed off.

 

"What is that?" Louis asked.

 

"I. I think. I'm gay." Harry shut his eyes. Oh, god. He should have kept quiet. Now Louis was disgusted and now he won't want to come over anymore. What did he do?

 

"Oh." there it is. The disgust.

 

"I'm sorry." Harry said looking down. He started sniffing. Now not only Louis was disgusted, now he though he was a cry baby too.

 

"Harry. Haz, no. Don't cry. It’s okay." He said and hugged him. Harry buried his face into Louis' shoulder. Why was he hugging him? Shouldn't he be disgusted and running away by now?

 

"Don’t you ever be sorry for what you are. It doesn't even matter. What matters is that you are happy." he said. "Besides. I'm gay too." He said.

 

"What?" Harry asked picking up his head and looking at Louis in the eyes. "Yeah." he smiled. Harry smiled back.

 

"I was actually around your age when I figured it out as well. All of my friends were talking about girls and "how hot they were" and all I thought was 'ewww'." he laughed. Harry laughed, because that's what he though too.

 

"So, if you have any questions, or anything. You can always come to me. Like you've been doing for the last four years." He said. He smiled that smile that Harry loved. The one where his eyes crinkled up and he looked like he was glowing.

 

Harry nodded.

 

The four months that followed February went by quite quick. Before he knew it, it was summer, and his mom had to go away on a business trip. Since Louis was already 18, she asked him to stay a few days with him. He agreed.

 

On the second to last day, they lounged around all day.

 

"How is it that it’s summer, and this is all you want to do?" Louis teases. Harry throws a pillow to him. "Shut up. You're the one who got stuck babysitting a 14 year old the first week of summer." he said. "Touché, babe. Touché. "

 

Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to blush at the pet name. "Why don't we go to the pool?" Louis asked. "It's too far." Harry complained. "It’s in your fucking back yard!" He exclaimed. "Hey! No cussing! Innocent 14 year old is near!" Harry joked. "Ha. You? Innocent? I don’t think so, lazy." He said.

 

Louis got up and went over to where Harry was laying upside down on the couch and picked him up bridal style. "Hey!" he said. "Be quiet. We're going to the pool." he said. "Put me down. You're taking away my masculinity!" Harry exclaimed. He secretly loved the way Louis was manhandling him, but he had to fight back somehow.

 

 "To do that, you'd have to have some masculinity, which you don't." He countered. "Ouch. You wound me, Louis." Harry said. The angle he was carrying him, he had a perfect view of Louis' profile, and he looked so angel- like.

 

When they finally got to the pool, he put down Harry, and took off his shirt. Harry tried so hard to look away, but he just couldn’t. He was so tan and he had muscle. He was pretty sure he was close to drooling. Louis didn't notice his ogling and jumped into the pool. Harry took off his shirt and jumped in after him.

 

After splashing around  for a while, and after they turned wrinkly, it was time to go inside. Not because they wanted to, but because it actually got quite chilly. After they played rock, paper, scissors for the master bathroom, (Louis won) Louis left to go shower.

 

Harry walked upstairs to the not-so-big bathroom. As he passed by an air vent, he heard something. That air vent was connected to the master bedroom, which in turn was connected to the master bathroom. That air vent has let Harry listen to some "top secret" conversations between Anne and his step dad. Meaning he knew what he was going to get for Christmas.

 

But right now, what he was hearing was much more interesting. First, It was panting. Like if someone had just ran a marathon. Then, it was little tiny moans. They got louder and louder as Louis panted harder and harder.

 

Harry wondered why Louis was making those noises. Harry was oblivious to what Louis was doing. And he would, because his dad never stuck around long enough to teach Harry about his body or how it worked. He was always away on business trips. Most of what he knew came from weird videos at school and embarrassing conversations with his mother. And Anne was definitely not going to teach him about masturbating.

 

As he listened more and more, his 'private parts' became harder and harder. He felt something funny in his stomach, and flushed red. What was going on? As Louis's moans got louder and louder, Harry felt something pooling in the pit of his something, and he liked it. He liked the feeling.

 

Then, Louis let out a really loud moan, and then sighed. He was still panting. Harry was as red as a tomato. He didn't know what to do, so he ran to the restroom.

 

He set up the water to the right temperature, and splashed some cold water on his face. What was Louis doing? And why did it sound so good?

 

When Harry took off his shorts, he noticed that his 'private parts' were standing up. He didn't know what to do, so he just climbed into the shower. He washed his hair, but his dick just wouldn't go down. He finished washing his body, but touched everywhere except there.

 

He looked at it for a while. There was something interesting about it standing up like that. Soon, the warm water ran out, and the cold one started coming out. It was then that it calmed down and went down. Harry sighed in relief, and got out of the shower.

 

He dried off his hair, and put the towel around his waist.

 

As he stepped outside the bathroom, Louis was outside, walking towards the guest room. He was also in only a towel. With the sight in front of him, and the towel rubbing against his dick, he felt it harden again. His eyes widened, and he ran to his room.

 

He looked for the loosest pair of sweat pants and put them on. He put on a white shirt, and let his hair dry into his normal curls. When he was done, he walked downstairs. Louis was sitting down watching a Disney movie eating a slice of pizza.

 

"Hey, I ordered some pizza. Why did you run away earlier?" he asked.

 

"I- uh- was cold. Yeah." Harry stuttered. Louis looked at him weirdly and then shrugged.

 

Harry sighed and sat down next to Louis grabbing a slice for himself.

 

Inside the house, it was very chilly. Harry cuddled into a blanket. After eating, halfway through Monsters Inc. he fell asleep on Louis.

 

Louis looked down. Harry was basically laying on top of him. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry was very cuddly. He's always been since he was little. Not that he's noticed or anything, but he is way more cuddly with him. And, he kind of likes it.

 

Once the movie ended, Louis didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he fell asleep on the couch as well.

 

Louis was woken up by something. Well, someone. Moving. He opened his eyes and blinked them back to focus. He looked around. He felt them move around again. He looked down at Harry on top of him. He was fidgeting, and moving his hips a lot. Was he having a nightmare?

 

He stayed still, and looked for any other signs to see if he should wake him up. Once Harry moved around again, he felt it against his hip. He stayed still, to see if it was what he thought it was. Harry started rutting his hips against Louis. He sighed. Harry was having a wet dream. Louis laid back down. What was he going to do? He can't just wake him up. What if he embarrassed Harry? Wait, did Harry even know what was happening?

 

Harry was the most innocent 14 year old boy he knew. He probably didn't know what the hell was happening to his body. It was moments like this when the boy needed a dad. It was up to Louis to teach him.

 

Louis felt a familiar feeling at the pit of his something, and his dick start to harden. Was he really getting hard on the thought of teaching Harry about his body?

 

This- whatever it was he was feeling for the younger boy- was getting out of hand. He already felt guilty enough for jacking off in the restroom to the though of him in the pool. Talk about pedophile thoughts.

 

In the morning, Louis was awoken by sniffs. He startled awake to see Harry in the corner of the room. "Haz?" he asked. Harry didn’t even stir. "Harry, love. Are you alright?" he said going over to the boy and leaning in front of him.

 

"I'm so sorry, Lou. I - I though I had grown out of it years ago. I'm so sorry." he apologized. "Why are you apologizing?" Louis asked. His grogginess did not help his confusion. "I- I had an accident last night." Harry sobbed.

 

"An accident? What do you mean an acc- Oh." he said. It dawned on him. Harry had a wet dream last night. He said he had an accident. He came in his pants and though he peed himself.

 

"Umm- Harry? Last night, did your- umm- willy? Did it feel weird? Like maybe hard?" he asked blushing. Harry looked up and nodded. How did he know?

 

"Um, Harry. You didn't have an accident. You- um- you had a wet dream." Louis explained. Harry looked more confused than ever. "What’s a wet dream?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Louis inwardly groaned. Harry being little innocent angel Harry, and asking those sorts of questions, as disgusted as he felt, turned him on.

 

"Its when you, how do I- its when you have a dream that makes you feel good. Like, do you remember what you dreamed?" he asked. Harry thought for a second, then blushed. "No." He said. Louis had a feeling he did remember, but he dropped it. It was too early in the morning to have a conversation this embarrassing.

 

"Alright. Why don't you go wash up, and I'll make us some breakfast, alright?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and sadly trudged upstairs.

 

As Louis cooked up some eggs, he thought. What was he supposed to explain to Harry? And what did he dream of? When breakfast was ready, Harry came downstairs in a different pair of sweatpants and shirt. His hair in a beanie. He looked older all of a sudden, but he still had a baby face. Louis felt even more guilty, because Harry looked so pretty, and Louis wanted to take his innocence away.

 

Louis shook his head. What was wrong with him. Harry was a child. And he could go to jail.

 

As they ate, it was really quiet. Harry went to a private school which meant that they probably didn't have a sex ed class. As old as he was, he probably had minimum knowledge of what was happening to his body.

 

When they finished eating, Harry went to the living room, and Louis washed the dished. When he was done, he went to the living room as well. He grabbed the remote and turned off the telly. Harry didn't even flinch. He cleared his throat and Harry jumped back.

 

"We need to talk." he said. Harry nodded and made space for Louis. Sitting crossed legged and putting a pillow in his lap.

 

"Well, first of all. How much do you know about your body- changing?" Louis asked. Harry's eyes widened. "Really? We're having this conversation now?" He asked. Louis nodded.

 

"Alright. I know I'm going through puberty. I know about the hair growing in awkward places, and stuff like that. But other than that, I have no idea what the fuck is going on." he said. Louis nodded.

 

"Well, what happened last night, is totally normal. It’s happened to all of us, so don't even worry. It’s your hormones going all crazy. And you know what that stuff in your pants was, right?" Louis asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Harry nodded. He sighed. "Good, well, that happens when you feel good. Usually it happens during sex, when you’re older." he says. "But, it does happen when you're younger. Like, when you masturbate, it happens." he says.

 

"One question." Harry says. "Yeah?" he asks, hoping its not the question he thinks it is.

 

"What's masturbate?" he asks blushing. Louis sighs. He knew it. "Umm, masturbation is when you- make yourself feel good? It’s kinda weird to describe it, but you kinda grab your- umm- willy? And you- umm you pull -"

 

"Louis." Harry says giggling. "Yeah?" he says. "I was kidding." He says and bursts out laughing. "You are terrible Harold." Louis sighs, relieved he doesn't have to finish explaining. "But, willy? I'm not 10 anymore. You can use the word dick, cock, or penis. Even shaft, I'm alright with it." He smiled. Louis blushes.

 

"I guess you're not the little boy I though you were. It seems like just yesterday you were the cute little innocent angel that ran around making girls faint with adorableness overload." Louis teases pinching his cheeks.

 

"Hey! I'm still cute and adorable! I just happen to be sexy now to." He says striking a pose. Louis rolled his eyes. He didn't knew how right he was.

 

"Okay, so. Can I ask you one question?" Louis asked. Harry  nodded. "What did you dream about that made you- ya know." he asked, his cheeks flushing.

 

"Oh, umm… I dreamt about-" he said blushing. "I dreamt about-"

  
"It's okay. If you don't want to say, you don't have to." Louis said, standing up.

 

"Wait!" Harry said. Louis freezes. This was Harry's chance. He had to tell him. He got up and walked to Louis. He was just inches away. Louis backed up, and Harry stepped more forward. "I dreamt about you," he started.

 

Every time he stepped forward, Louis walked back. Where did he get the courage to do this? Suddenly Louis was up against the wall, and Harry pressed his right had to the wall next to him, and his left on Louis' waist.

 

"...sucking me off." He whispered into his ear. Louis' eyes widened. What happened to the other Harry. The one who was just blushing on the couch a few seconds ago.

 

"I've had a crush on you since I was 10. Now that I'm older I can finally do something about it." He said. He inched closer and closer. Their foreheads touched, and they were nose to nose. All Louis could see was green, and all Harry could see was blue.

 

"I'm going to kiss you now." Harry said, and slowly brushed his lips to Louis' barely touching.

 

It then dawned on him what he was doing. He was forcing himself on Louis. He let go of Louis and backed away.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry whispered. Louis shook his head. No, this is what he wanted. All he ever wanted. He put his arms around Harry's neck and brought him closer.

 

"Nope, that wasn't a proper first kiss." He smiled, and pressed his lips fully on Harry's. Harry was shocked. He didn't think Louis liked him this way too.

 

"You have no idea how long I waited for that." Harry said. Louis smiled. "I know, me too." He giggled. He felt like a twelve year old girl that just got asked to the school dance.

 

They spent the rest of the day on the couch kissing and having tickle fights.

 

Louis was happy, yet he was worried. Not only was Harry 4 years younger than him, but he was underage, and Louis was considered an adult. This was against the law, but one look in Harry's eyes, he couldn't contain himself from giving him another kiss.

 

That night, they both slept  in Harry's bed. They spent all night talking. "Hey, Louis." Harry asked. "Yeah, Haz?"

 

"Can you be my first time?" he asked. It dawned on Louis how innocent Harry actually was. "Harry, I would be happy to be your first time. But you're too young now." he said. "I knew you were going to say that.

 

Louis could sense how sad Harry was. Harry was young, but Louis knew what he could do.

 

He went down the covers, and pulled down Harry's shorts. "Louis? What are you doing?" Harry asked.

 

"Just, relax." he said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked. "Yeah, don't you?" He asked. "Yes! God yes, I want to." he sighed. Louis smiled and grabbed his prick through his boxers. Harry was already hard. He chuckled, crazy teenage hormones.

 

Harry moaned at Louis' touch. Louis massaged Harry as he grabbed the waistband with his teeth, grazing his teeth on his skin lightly.

 

"Oh." Harry moaned. Louis brought the boxers down, to his ankles, and grabbed hold of the base of his shaft.

 

"Mmm." Harry said as he felt foreign hands for the first time on his dick. Louis licked the tip of it, making Harry sigh.

 

Louis put the tip of it in his mouth, tasting Harry for the first time. He licked around, taking him deeper.

 

"Oh, that feels amazing!" Harry exclaims, running his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis takes it out of his mouth to spit on it. He runs his hands over it, jerking Harry off. Harry's moans get louder and louder.

 

"Oh, Louis. Louis that's so so good!" he moans. Louis brings Harry back into his mouth and takes him in deeper and deeper. Soon, all of Harry is inside Louis' mouth. Harry is panting and mumbling nonsense.

 

Louis is bobbing up and down, making Harry meet him halfway thrusting up. Harry is going faster and faster. Louis jerks him off as he sucks the top half.

 

"Louis, I'm gonna- I'm-" Harry releases himself into Louis' mouth. Louis swallows every drop, and sucks Harry off.

 

He comes up and lays back down. "How was that?" he asks. "Amazing." Harry said. He kisses him, tasting himself on his lips. Harry's hand travels down Louis' body, making it to his dick. "Harry, you don’t have to." he whispers. "I want to." he says.

 

Harry starts jerking off Louis, and it doesn’t take long before Louis comes into Harry's hand. Harry brings up his hand and licks up the come.

 

"Sweet, just like you." Harry smiles. "You’re so cheesy, Styles." Louis complains, but kisses him.

 

Harry curls up next to him, and Louis put his hands around him. They drift off to sleep.

 

Louis hates himself for what’s gonna happen next.

 

In the morning, Harry wakes up alone.  He puts on sweatpants and a shirt and walks downstairs expecting to see Louis cooking.

 

But all he sees is his mom drinking tea.

 

"Hey mum. How was your trip?" He asks. "Good honey, good. How was your stay with Louis." she asks. He smiles. "Very good. Where is he?" he asks. "He didn’t tell you?" Anne asked . "Tell me what?" Harry asks confused.

 

"Louis is going away for college. Today. He got accepted into NYU to become a drama teacher. I would think he told you. Since you two are quite close." she said. "No. He didn't tell me anything." He said. He felt tears swell up in his eyes. He ran up to his room. He slammed the door, and fell on the bed crying. On Louis' side of the bed was a letter.

 

He opened it.

 

_Dear Haz,_

_I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person, so I left this behind. I know it’s cowardly of me, but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I got accepted into NYU in New York to go study. I have to leave soon. Today to be exact. Just know, that no matter how far I go, I will always remember you. I love you, Harry Styles. And it took me four years to realize it. I love you, and I hope you'll wait for me, like I'll wait for you. I'll see you in four years. I'll miss you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Louis_

 

He left. The love of his life left, and took Harry's heart with him.

 

"I love you too Louis." Harry whispers.

 

"And I'll miss you." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a part of a two-part series... could be three, cause I have some ideas... so??? What you think? Please geve me some feedback, I live off of those things!!!! :)


End file.
